Seth Alae
Description Seth Alae is the second major character to appear in the True Angel series. He is described as a fallen angel who would first appear in True Demon as an antagonistic character and make more appearances in other scenarios. Seth Alae is the older brother of Sera Alae and is significantly stronger than her. Physical Appearance Seth Alae is has a tall, slender physique and is often seen with a dull expression on his face. Seth is quiet, collected, and prefers to work alone. When he is on the move, he is relentless and focused on killing. Unlike Sera, he does not show much of his personality. Seth Alae's original outfit consists of a red shirt, a black sweater with a flaming skull on the back, blue jeans, and black boots. Seth Alae is also capable of growing a set of black wings (which would also turn white later on in the series). His weapon of choice is a worn, damaged, over-sized cleaver. The knife consists of an eight inch blade and a six inch withered handle. His knife shares similar characteristics to Sera's with various dents on the handle and a large crack on the blade. Additionally, Seth Alae will use the various throwing knives he keeps inside his sweater. These knives are used whenever he needs to remain hidden away from the public. Seth Alae's secondary weapon is a longsword which consists of a 50 inch blade and a 10 inch hilt. The guard has a small gemstone embedded on both sides. Seth requires a tremendous amount of power to maintain the weapon and he must be awakened in order for him to use it. Powers and Abilities Sacrifice Like Sera, Seth must rely on heavy sacrifice in order to fully use his power. Seth prefers to attack his victims by splitting their heads open with his cleaver. The bodies of his victims would often disappear after their death. Seth does not hesitate to kill and will not stay to watch his victims suffer. Cloning Seth Alae is capable of creating solid copies of himself to assist him. These copies are far more durable than Sera's and can last longer in combat. Seth has practically perfected this ability and requires minimal effort to create these copies which, in his opinion, are a waste of power. Disguising The most preferred skill used by Seth Alae. Knowing that he will be caught eventually, Seth will oftentimes begin to take the appearance of his latest victim. He must prepare ahead of time in order to remain hidden. A minimal amount of dark energy must be used. Drone Creation While Seth was unable to harness the power of electricity like Sera, he relies on a small, yet complex invention only available to him. Seth's drones are capable of flying at high speeds and in the most severe conditions. The outer shell can withstand temperatures of over 5000°C and can resist freezing. The drones are programmed to target humans and instantly decapitate them. Should the drones become damaged, the energy cores located at the center of the drones will immediately explode, incinerating everything within a quarter mile radius. Wormhole Summoning Seth Alae is capable of summoning the Demonic Entity through wormholes. Through the entity's power, Seth's physical and mental abilities are greatly improved. The Demonic Entity was summoned on multiple occasions in an attempt to create another apocalypse. Summoning the entity requires a huge amount of dark energy, but Seth Alae has managed to perform this act without using much of his dark energy. Personality True Demon Seth Alae realizes that Sera was incapable of finishing her duties with her newfound powers. Seeing this, Seth embarks on a mission to complete the task himself. He even goes as far as to injure his sister as she attempts to stop him. Seth cares little about humans and even less about his sister during this time. True Origin Not much has changed about Seth's personality after his defeat. He is still determined to complete his task. Seth continues to wreck havoc throughout the world without the aid of his sister. True Peace Miraculously, Seth Alae returns to attempt to aid his sister in saving the world. The motive behind his change of heart is unknown, but he now seeks redemption alongside Sera. The two would soon meet their end before reawakening and returning to battle. Post True Angel Seth Alae shares the similar vision that Sera has. However, he struggles to find acceptance and wonders if his efforts are helping him renew his image. Regardless, he continues to fight alongside his sister in an saving the world from other catastrophes. Relationships Sera Alae Sera is the younger sister of Seth. Although the two get into constant disagreements, Seth speaks highly of his sister. He has high expectations for her and gets agitated whenever she fails. Seth can be tough on Sera at times, but it is the only way he knows of preparing her for the real, dangerous world. Video Appearances * True Demon: Evil. Kills civilians in Dallas, TX. * True Origin: Evil. Responsible for mass killings in Kansas City, KS. * True Peace: Good. Joins Sera to save the US in Kansas City, KS. * UTML 3: Good. Attempts to fight Corrupt Dianna in Los Angeles, CA. * Absolutely Radioactive 5: Good. Returns to fight the North Star in Jefferson City, MO. * Absolutely Radioactive 8: Good. Fights against Sera Alae in Philadelphia, PA. * Absolutely Radioactive 9: Good. Defeats the North Star as a member of Neutralization. Category:True Angel